Carbon Shells
by ZS0
Summary: [preDestiny] Athrun Zala finds his new name on the beach.


**Carbon Shells**

By MidnightReverie

"I shall be leaving within a few minutes!"

"I know, but-"

"You had time enough! Kisaka could arrive any minute now to pick me up!"

"I know! I know! Give me just some more time!"

He sighed and headed to the doorway. Kira blocked it; he was already being a sort of brotherly support for his sister.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes, Athrun." He said "To think up an alias."

"Kira, you know I'm not that creative." Athrun said, forcing a smile and then nudged his friend to get out of the way.

"Hey, where are you going?" Cagalli shouted. The girl was ready to leave in order to get their identity cards done. Obviously their real names could not be used and they had to think up some fake names if they wanted to get into ORB, except Athrun Zala had zero inspiration.

"Going for some fresh air."

* * *

On the shore he stared at the endless ocean. This was not funny. He was being picky again. But he had the worst surname a person now could ever have. Zala.

Thirteen minutes left. His mind was blank.

Then Athrun went to count the shells on the shore. They all looked the same. A couple of kids from Reverend Malchio's orphanage showed up running around.

Ten minutes. Cagalli was going to kill him.

Then he stood up again, his gaze moving from the carbon shells and glanced at the group of noisy orphans near the water. A couple of older boys and girls surrounded someone. He decided to get a better look.

Nine minutes. Kira was going to kill him, if his sister hadn't already.

The little boys were roaring strange noises and the girls were laughing after them, except the one who sat on the sand, hiding her face. _She's being bullied_, Athrun thought, and immediately countered them, glaring at those who annoyed her. The boys and girls shut up in fear. Another pain surfaced and he could not look anymore. Did they still blame ZAFT, his father or Athrun? He grabbed the little girl on the sand by the hand and took her a bit further off the shore, under a palm tree. She stopped crying and was now smiling a bit. Usually he didn't try to get along with the kids, but it was the least thing he could do.

"What was the matter?" The gundam pilot asked, crouching in front of her.

"They were making fun of me." The girl said, still sobbing a little. It took her a few seconds to answer him.

"Why?" Athrun asked.

"Because of my… name."

"Eh, how is your name then?" He said after a small shock.

"Sandra." The orphan whispered.

"But that's not something you can make fun of." Athrun replied, giving a meaningful smile. "Is it?"

"… that's not the name my parents gave me. I don't want my real name."

He was silenced.

"That's Alexandra Dino." Sandra said after a tear rolled from her eye. In the background animal noises could be heard. Those boys did it again. Dinosaur noises? So that's why they made fun of her! Dino?

"Hmm, ok then, I understand."

"But what were you looking for?"

"Eh?"

"I saw you looking there for something at the beach."

Athrun raised an eyebrow at the kid. So she saw him at the shore just a while ago.

"You were looking so sad."

"…I was?" he wondered. Now the girl raised an eyebrow.

Only four minutes were left. His mind was on the girl's name.

_I was looking for a name._

He took the small girl by holding her hand and led her again to the shore, where the orphans were playing. They all stopped as the two arrived. Athrun let the hand go.

"This is Sandra." He announced. "That's all."

All eyes were instantly widened. _Now if they don't go stubborn and bully her again_, he thought.

"Now what's her name?"

It took a while before all said: "Sandra!" Now they're all happy and he sighed.

Then he proceeded to leave. One minute!

"Hey!" A boy shouted out loudly.

"Uh?" Athrun looked back.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Athr- no" The pilot corrected himself. "It's Alex Dino!"

"Isn't it Athrun!" Another shouted out.

"No, it's Alex Dino! He said so himself!" Sandra shouted out, in agreement of giving away those parts of her original name.

"But it's Athrun!" "No, Alex!" "Athrun!" "Alex!"

* * *

The chaos began, but Athrun was already running to Malchio's place. Lacus was outside, doing the laundry. She turned her head as she saw him running into the house. The pink princess decided to go after him. Inside he found Kira and Cagalli waiting.

"Just in time, Athrun." Kira said, smiling.

"Great." He was relieved and noticed Lacus entering the room.

"And what did you decide on?" Cagalli asked.

"Alex Dino."

Lacus was surprised, hearing that familiar name. "Eh, isn't that..?"

"Yes, it's an orphan's name."

Suddenly he remembered the four of them were orphans as well.

**End.**


End file.
